


One More Miracle

by June_Hass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Hass/pseuds/June_Hass
Summary: Apenas um desabafo do Dr. John H. Watson sobre a falta que Sherlock Holmes lhe faz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é basicamente o que acho que o John sentiu durante o tempo em que Sherlock esteve 'morto'. 
> 
> Aqui fica aquele mesmo papo de sempre sobre nada me pertence e não escrevi para fins lucrativos

Sonhei com você outra vez...Pra ser sincero, eu me sinto culpado porque sei que você merece descansar em paz, Sherlock. O que aconteceu poderia ter sido evitado e eu me sinto responsável por isso. Por vezes eu me sinto esmagado pelo remorso, seu rosto distorcido pela tristeza sempre dá um fim prematuro aos meus sonhos, seu último adeus é a trilha sonora que embala meus dias.

A verdade é que eu não consigo parar de pensar em toda a minha tolice, porque no final o que me restou de você foram boas memórias, mas elas não são suficientes para o que eu sinto. Eu amo Sherlock Holmes, isso não é errado, eu só gostaria de ter entendido meus sentimentos antes. Tudo seria diferente se eu não fosse um burro teimoso. 

Quando os pensamentos autodestrutivos aparecem, é o meu amor e toda a nossa história que me impedem de dar um fim a minha vida (clichê), apesar de que há quem diga que alcoolismo seja uma forma lenta de suicídio. Mas eu me sinto mais seguro assim, porque no âmago do meu ser, eu sinto que você não estará me esperando do outro lado e sim que irá voltar e me salvar das minhas terríveis escolhas. Só que é desesperador ficar aqui te esperando, morrendo aos poucos de saudade e tristeza (e futuramente cirrose).

E falando em saudades,você sabe...É impossível não sentir falta das suas deduções extraordinárias, da sua mania de chamar a todos de idiota, sinto falta da bagunça em nosso apartamento. Sinto falta da vida que levávamos lá, só nós dois contra o resto do mundo, era bom ter alguém que não me julgasse pelo meu vício em adrenalina.

As vezes eu tento pensar no que você me diria se estivesse aqui, talvez fosse algo como “se importar não é uma vantagem” mas seu olhos me diriam o oposto. Você sempre tentou parecer niilista, mas eu acho que tudo aquilo era só um exoesqueleto que protegeria a sua fragilidade das pessoas (ou quem sabe fazer frente ao Mycroft).

Dói viver sem você e quando eu sonho com você é difícil acordar, é difícil enfrentar o mundo. É claro que os pesadelos com a sua morte são terríveis, mas os sonhos com as boas memórias são como um verdadeiro paraíso. É tão bom sentir seu toque, escutar sua voz me dizendo que tudo está bem.

O mundo não acabou pra mim porque você se foi, assim como não acabou quando fui fui invalidado, mas é realmente difícil olhar para frente e enfrentar a realidade nua e crua.

Todos vivem me dizendo o que devo fazer, falando a exaustão que devo seguir em frente, que eu deveria procurar alguém, que o verdadeiro amor ainda chegará para mim (besteira). Talvez eu siga em frente algum dia, mas esse dia não é hoje, eu ainda me sinto fraco.

No fundo do meu coração, eu sempre irei desejar mais um milagre de você, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> O beijo é em janeiro, galera! Fiquem com Godtiss 3:)


End file.
